Sakura Wars: A Dark Day in the Big Apple
by Talos Angel
Summary: When Shinjiro Taiga and Ratchet start to act completely bizzare and harass the rest of the Star Division, Gemini Sunrise must investigate what is causing this. WARNING: NOT for the squeamish.
1. Chapter 1: The Day After Yesterday

A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a month...I've just been so busy with work recently; tests, getting restraining orders against Gilfred, etc. I know I haven't finished _Chance of Eternity _yet, but I will one of these days. Anyway, R&R, and thank you for reading my stories so much ;)

MORE A.N: I decided to experiment with a new style this time around; this story is going to be darker and more disturbing than what most people have read on my profile. If you liked _Remilia and Flandre: Scarlet pain _or _Untold Stories of Gaia Online: Liam's Vengeance, _Then I think you will like this story, too!

~Talos Angel, fanfiction-writing yukkuri~

SAKURA WARS: A DARK DAY IN THE BIG APPLE

CHAPTER ONE: THE DAY AFTER YESTERDAY

-it was another bright summer morning in New York City; the blue-jays and pigeons were crowding around the park benches for crumbs from the birdwatchers, the pedestrians were moving across the busy, industrial streets right alongside the cars, and the statue of liberty almost seemed to glow with the shining morning sun. Coincidentally, there was something rather peculiar happening in one of the apartments in a small neighborhood in the better part of town called "The Village;" it seemed as though two beautiful young lovers had just finished celebrating their great victory over the forces of evil.

"That was the absolute best night of my life," Gemini squealed in her adorable, peachy southern accent, "You were great with your fingers, Subaru!"

The strong, black haired, black eyed, pale-skinned Asian Woman , lying nude in bed next to her, smiled a vague smile, "Thanks...you were quite energetic yourself, Gem."

Gemini blushed really hard, since that was really one of the more flattering things she had ever heard from anyone since she joined the Star Division; that may have been when she truly fell in love with Subaru. "Wh-w-w-w...why th-th-th..."

Subaru put her index finger on Gemini's lips, "You need say no more, Gem," Subaru giggled in a low, quiet voice, "after all, actions speak louder than words..."

-Gemini gasped and blushed as Subaru slowly turned to face Gemini, and then spread her legs wide apart; Gemini gasped again at the sight of Subaru's genitals. Sure, she had seen them many, many times before, but this flower was an especially beautiful one; her petals seemed to shine in the morning sun, even while hidden under a small patch of smoothe, shiny hair. Subaru used her index and middle fingers to slowly part the petals apart, revealing the bright-red crevice that Gemini recognized all too well.

"What are you waiting for," Subaru asked in a tempting voice, "are you going to drink Subaru's yummy nectar?"

-Gemini launched her tongue straight into Subaru's petals without any hesitation whatsoever. Gemini closed her eyes, and tasted as her tongue worked its way around the Japanese immigrant's birth canal; she tasted a vaguely rubbery, but very tangy, and even a tad bit sour. Gemini was reminded of the lemonade she used to brew for herself every Sunday. This, however, was far more tasty, because this was no beverage; it was the vagina of the one person Gemini had ever truly fallen in love with. True, there was that brief brush-in with the lieutenant, but he was a jackass.

-Perhaps even more arousing than what Gemini could taste was what she could hear; Subaru could try all she wanted, but her long, drawn-out moans and groans of pure ecstasy could not be hidden from anyone. there was one particular moan that Gemini absolutely loved to hear come out of Subaru's mouth; it was perhaps her longest and loudest moan, sounding like a mixture between a relieving sigh and a really loud yawn, and Subaru always moaned like that when she would be about to cum. Gemini dove deeper, harder, and faster, trying to excite Subaru in hopes of getting her to cum faster and harder.

-Subaru's moans and groans of pleasure kept getting longer and louder, until finally, she moaned "G-Gem...I'm going...to...cum!" That's when Subaru began to moan that moan that Gemini wanted to hear all along; Subaru dragged it out, carefully stretching each note so that each moan would be as long and sexy as possible. It made Gemini feel very, very hot around her own flower; she felt as though a soft, gentle touch was going up and down, in and out of her birth canal, but Subaru wasn't touching it at all! Gemini herself began to moan and groan as she felt liquid rushing through her pelvis; she was going to cum as well!

The two girls came; Gemini caught Subaru's vaginal fluids in her mouth, and spilled her own on the bed sheets. Gemini giggled as she swallowed the perfectly salty solution, moving to stand upright.

"You missed a spot, Gem," Subaru whispered, licking a tiny spot of sister juice off of Gemini's lips.

Gemini wrapped her arms around Subaru, and pushed her lips harder against Subaru's. Gemini knew that they would have to stop eventually, but she wanted to savor every last moment with her one true love.

Then the phone rang, and Gemini disgruntingly pulled herself from Subaru and answered it.

"Who the hell is this?" Gemini asked, exasperated at her latest inconvenient interruption.

"This is your fucking boss," a familiar, yet angry and distant voice grunted on the other side, "Now get your sorry ass out of bed, and down to the goddamn theatre right now, oh, and drag your homo girlfriend Subaru with you!"

"N-no! We're not like that at all!" Gemini nervously lied; after all, a sexual relationship between two girls was a very strange at the time, and people might make fun of her, or even worse, they might make fun of Subaru!

"That's bullshit," the voice called angrily, "I could hear you two fingerfuck from a block away! It was so goddamn loud that it kept me up all fucking night! Now you two homos better be down here in half a fucking hour or I'll assrape you with your own fucking broomstick!" The angry voice hung up.

"What a fucking douchebag," Gemini muttered, "the OLD Shiny woulda never talked shit like that!"

"People change as they get older," Subaru pointed out, "He's probably just going through a really fucking annoying phase of his life."

"Maybe," Gemini sighed, "But it's really frustrating to see someone full of spirit and samurai honor turn into an assfucking shithead like that!"

"Maybe he'll realize that, and soften up in due time," Subaru suggested, "For now, we should just go to work, and try to be discreet about our relation ship."

Gemini began to tear up, "You mean...we can't hug, or kiss, or even hold hands like other couples?"

Subaru gave Gemini a big hug, "Don't worry, Gem; we can do plenty of that at home."

Gemini smiled past her tears, and squeezed back. "I don't ever want to leave you, Suby!"

The two girls got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed off for another day of work.7

P.S: Yeah...a lot lemony-er than what I'm used to writing, but I've seen stuff like this on before, so I figured you all might even enjoy this. Is this a good idea?


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Honour

CHAPTER TWO: FALLEN HONOUR

-Gemini and Subaru arrived at the Theatre together. It was just like it usually was; large, shiny, and beautiful in comparison to the rest of the dusty, run-down town around them; an absolute beacon of glamour and ecstasy in a city full of crime and grime.

Sadly, the same could not be said about the people who keep it that way.

"Gemini! What the goddamn motherfucking ass shit took you so fucking long to get here god-motherfucking dammit?" A very Irate Shinji Taiga screamed, "You're fifteen goddamn minutes late!"

"We just ran into one hell of a traffic jam," Gemini lied with a sad puppy-dog look on her face, "It wasn't our fault or anythin' like that!"

"That's a steaming pile of bullshit if I ever herd it," Taiga yelled, "you were fucking Subaru in the ass again!"

"I was not!" Gemini yelled with a few tears coming out, "I actually used my tou..." She stopped herself before she could spill the beans in front of everyone.

"Used you what, bitch?" Taiga continued to rant, "you penetrated her what with your WHAT?"

"Just calm the fuck down, commander," Subaru quietly interrupted, "Nobody penetrated anybody, OK?"

Commander Taiga grunted. "What the fuck ever! Just don't be fucking late again you goddamn whores or I'll force-feed you your own goddamn ovaries!" He then stomped off in a fit of rage.

Gemini fell to the ground and began to cry. "Why is he such a prick?" Gemini shouted in a mixture between anger and sorrow, "Shiny used to be so nice to me! He used to stand up for me!"

"Isn't it obvious, tiger?" A familiar voice called from the snack bar, "He's Jealous of you."

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Gemini lashed out, "He's the fucking captain! He runs the show and gets paid a shitload of cash, and I'm still a goddamn janitor!" The blonde figure chuckled as she pointed at Subaru.

"You have her, tiger," Cherry replied soothingly, "Hell, even I feel a little jealous knowing that Suby prefers you."

-Gemini was puzzled; she personally thought that Shinjiro and Subaru didn't get along that well, and that he would prefer someone more...developed...like Cheiron or Ratchet. It might be because they are both from Japan, and he was just raised to be endogamistic, or It could be that he prefers younger women. Perhaps he even has some fantasy about becoming transgendered and doing it with a lesbian.

_Whatever the reason, _Gemini thought to herself, _I don't want Shiny to end up with my Suby!_

-Gemini was planning carefully on how she would prevent Shinji from forcing Subaru to be with him. _I could find someone else that he might like, _Gemini pondered, _but WHO else could he possibly like? Who is like Suby, but ISN'T Suby? WHO?_

"Gemini? What the fuck are you doing in the closet in my office?" It was Commander Ratchet!

"C-c-commander!" Gemini shouted out in surprise, "I didn't expect you to have to look in here!"

"It's my fucking closet," Ratchet reminded Gemini, "I keep shit that I want to use later in there. Surprising, no?"

"I guess you have a good point, there," Gemini sighed, "I just needed a place to think for a second."

"You can think anywhere, dumbass," Ratchet pointed out, "Just use your fucking head."

Gemini suddenly realized just how much like Shin Ratchet was acting just now. "Hey Ratch! What do you think of Shiny?"

Ratchet scowled, "He's a douche who used to be a samurai, why the fuck do you ask?"

"You seem to be just as angry as him for some reason." Gemini pointed out.

"That's because he wants that transsexual dyke Subaru to suck his cock because of the shape of her eyes!" Ratchet blurted out furiously, "He doesn't even consider me!"

Gemini's eyes sparkled for a second, "You like Shiny?"

"I'm not sure, myself," Ratchet sighed, "But for some reason, I feel something really good in my crotch when I think about him. I know, he like, half my age and shit, but DAMN! I want to tap that piece of ass!"

"Well," Gemini began to explain, "I want Subaru, too, so I figured we could both get something out of it if we worked together to get him to like you!"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow, "That is the fucking shittiest idea I've ever herd in my life...but what the hell! I'M IN!" Ratchet reached out and shook Gemini's hand. "Under one condition, though..."

Gemini gulped, "What would that be?"

Ratchet pulled her skirt and pantyhose down off of her legs, revealing that right above her birth canal was the largest, hungriest looking penis that Gemini had ever seen in her entire life.

"Suck it, bitch."

-Gemini was very uneasy about this idea; she had never touched such an appendage in her entire life, and she hadn't really planned on doing so at the moment. On the other hand, not only will she get a plan on how to deal with Shinjiro, but this may be a learning experience. Gemini hesitantly moved closer to the double-genitalia, and paused.

"I've never sucked one of these off before," Gemini admitted, "Is it safe?"

Ratchet laughed, "Of course it is, you moron! That's why Mr. Sunnyside isn't dead yet!"

-Gemini shrugged. _Here goes abso-fucking-lutely nothing, _Gemini thought to herself as she put her lips around the member. it was very awkward for poor Gemini; she was used to putting her tongue inside genitalia, rather than around, but strangely enough, the penis tasted exactly like most birth canals she had tasted before. It was a lot like eating chicken; one could choose to eat meat from the chicken breast, or the chicken leg, and it will essentially taste the same. Still, it felt very, very strange, so she rubbed her fingers into Ratchet's petals, just so at least some of her will be in familiar territory. Ratchet seemed to be pleased with this decision; she rewarded Gemini with several loud moans of ecstasy, and a few gentle pats to the head. They were soft, and gentle pats, rubbing slowly, like if she was petting a cat. Gemini closed her eyes, moaned harder, and sucked and rubbed harder to encourage Ratchet to continue petting her. As Ratchet's pleasure grew, she then began to caress Gemini with her other hand, which felt like soft velvet being rubbed gently against Gemini's face. It wasn't long before Ratchet began to reach the peak of her orgasm, and she was about to cum.

"I'm ready to deliver heavy ordinance!" Ratchet shouted, her moans and groans of pleasure growing even louder. Ratchet came out of both of her genitals, creating a mess of sticky body fluids all over Gemini. Gemini backed off with a big smile o her face.

"Ratchet," Gemini giggled, "It was sooooooooooo cute how you pet and rubbed me like that!" Gemini started to rub herself against Ratchet, "You're so soft and gentle!"

Ratchet was puzzled, "What the fuck? You were sucking my cock and rubbing my clit, and all you could think about was how I was petting you?"

Gemini blushed, "I've had sex with Suby a lot, so I actually do oral quite a bit. I don't think she pet me during sex, though."

Ratchet sighed, "well, in any case, you went above and beyond your call of duty, pleasing both of my genitals at once! I'll definitely help you out now! Let's just get cleaned up before anyone finds out."


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

CHAPTER TREE: THE PLAN

-Gemini and Ratchet were busy coming up with a plan on how to get Shinji to abandon his feelings for Subaru, and direct them at Ratchet. They were in the prop room; a dark, dank concrete tomb where the only company they had was the many pieces of cardboard and plastic lying around; the perfect place to be alone for a while.

"I could just rape him in the ass." Ratchet casually suggested.

"No!" Gemini exclaimed, "Rape is a terrible, painful thing that really hurts people! Noone will like you if you do that!"

"Well shit," Ratchet mumbled, "I can't think of anything else."

"Maybe we should find out WHY Shiny really wants Suby," Gemini suggested, "and find a way for you to be better than her at it."

"Good idea," Ratchet whispered as she stroked her chin, "But how the fuck are we going to do that?"

"We could ask him?" Gemini pondered.

"Hell no," Ratchet pointed out, "He'll just lie about it. We should stalk him and THEN we could find out."

Gemini was not used to this idea, "Ratch! we could get into serious trouble if Shiny finds out about it!"

"Then we WON'T get caught, dumbshit!" Ratchet replied exasperatedly.

"Well...do you know where he IS right now?" Gemini asked.

"Probably getting ready to hand tickets to people for the evening, I suppose." Ratchet sighed, getting ready to leave.

"We should keep a distance...and use these." Gemini suggested, taking out some binoculars.

-The girls found Shinjiro out in the lobby, tidying up his stall in preparation for ushering tickets for the evening. From a distance, Shinjiro just seemed to be like his past, honourable self; working hard to achieve his goals. It seemed that it was only when he talked to Gemini that he acted up like he did in previous chapters. _Does he only hate me? _Gemini thought to herself, _Is the only upset because he can't have Suby? _After many long minutes, Shinjiro finished, and left the theatre, so the girls followed him.

-The girls followed him across the crowded streets, making sure to keep their distance in the crowd so Shinjiro wouldn't see them. They eventually wound up at a very familiar warehouse by the docks in the bay area. They watched as Shinji knocked on the door leading in. Shinjiro seemed to shout something at the door, yet simultaneously being cautious of his surroundings. The door opened, and in that door was Rosita Aires.

"Why the fuck is he visiting that illegal immigrant?" Ratchet whispered to Gemini.

-Gemini continued to watch through her binoculars; Rosita seemed scared, trying not to look at Shinjiro, but the captain grabbed her face with his hands, and forced her to look. She could get a clear view of the inside of the warehouse from where she was standing, so she could see everything that was going on inside.

_everything._

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked impatiently, "What the fuck is going on?"

-Gemini could not believe the horror that she was being forced to witness; Shinjiro, a 20 yr old, was raping Rosita, an 11 yr old, in the ass! Gemini could hear nothing, but her brain was forcing her to hear the poor girl's screams and cried of sheer pain and agony as the throbbing member was repeatedly, violently forced past her rectum once every two seconds. Gemini nearly threw up when she looked at Shinjiro; he had a massive grin on his face; he clearly enjoyed causing the girl the near endless pain that she was experiencing. It was unbelievable; the girl was even bleeding out of her rectum, and clearly yanking and tugging as hard as she could to try to get away, yet Shinjiro kept on forcing his genitals into her delicate posterior. That wasn't even the worst part; after he came into Rosita, she defecated on the floor from the sheer pain that she was feeling, and Shinjiro got an even more devilish look on his face.

"Shiny...you wouldn't..." Gemini mumbled, tears in her eyes.

-Shinjiro grabbed the already badly wounded little girl, and forced her face into the feces while he rubbed his member across her back. Gemini nearly dropped the binoculars as she turned, with a massive, twisting weight in her stomach. This was truly sick and depraved, it made Gemini feel as though she would never know true happiness again just by witnessing the horrible rape. Ratchet took this opportunity to take the binoculars, and look into the room herself.

"Holy motherfucking shit!" Ratchet screamed in a mixture between shock and rage.

-Shinjiro had finished "playing" with Rosita, leaving nothing more than a dung-covered crying child and a trail of blood as he quickly got his pants back on, and left. Gemini tried to lunge for Shinji, but Ratchet restrained her.

"We're trying to remain hidden, dumbass! REMEMBER?"

Gemini suddenly changed direction, and ran to the warehouse, tears trailing behind her. _Rosita! Please be OK!_

-Rosita looked as though she was in even worse shape up close; she was covered in her own blood and droppings, wearing absolutely nothing but an old rag-like blanket that she wrapped herself in to keep herself warm. She turned away from Gemini in shame.

"Go away!" Rosita shouted in between sobs.

Gemini slowly approached the shivering child, "he hurt you very badly...I can't just leave you here!"

"I can't tell anyone," Rosita cried, "He'll kill everyone I love if I do!"

"That motherfucker!" Ratchet yelled as she hit the wall, "I'll tear him a new asshole!"

"Not now," Gemini urged, "We need to get Rosita cleaned up, and call a hospital."


	4. Chapter 4: Trust Broken

CHAPER FOUR: TRUST BROKEN

-Rosita had been cleaned up and sent to the hospital, where Gemini had volunteered to watch over her, and make sure she recovered alright. Gemini felt uneasy about letting Ratchet stay in the theatre with Shinjiro, after all, if she killed Shinjiro, then she could get arrested, since they haven't actually proven Shinjiro's filthy deeds with Rosita. Gemini decided to call Subaru over the camera-phone to tell her what had happened.

"What's crackin'?" Subaru asked over the other end.

"I'm in the hospital right now," Gemini stuttered, still in shock, "Rosita Aires was just raped."

There was a moment of silence over the other end of the phone, "It was Shinjiro...wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" Gemini asked, confused.

"Well," Subaru explained, "I decided to confront Shinjiro about the whole 'he like me' stuff, and he just told me to shove a bottle of scotch up my ass and kill myself, so I figured that wasn't it. I did some snooping around, and word on the street was that some 'fancy dressed Japanese dude who takes your tickets and shit' went over to the warehouse twice every week for an hour or two."

Gemini gulped, "This has been happening **Twice every week?"**

"Sadly, yes," Subaru replied, "And for God-knows-how-long, too."

"Wh...who are you talking to?" Rosita asked very weakly.

"I'm talking to Suby, and telling her that we're in the hospital, and you're gonna be OK," Gemini replied, "do you want to talk to her?"

Rosita shook her head, "I think I'd rather be alone for a while...thanks, though."

Gemini nodded, and turned back to Subaru, "She's in good hands right now...but..."

"...She's one of our own," Subaru finished, "And you feel as though you can't leave her there."

"Not only that," Gemini explained, "But I was feeling...different...about Rosita at that moment. I felt very upset that she was like this, and I felt a burning, vengeful anger at Shiny for what he did."

"You'll come to understand these feeling better soon enough." Subaru advised her.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to what I was doing, then. See you later, babe." Gemini blew a kiss over the phone and hung up. She turned her attention to Rosita.

"Do you need anything else, honey?" Gemini asked, with some concern in her voice.

"Can you stay a little longer?" Rosita asked.

"I thought you wanted to be alone?" Gemini pointed out.

"I just feel good knowing that you like me enough to look after me." Rosita replied with a weak smile.

Gemini nodded, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes..." Rosita mumbled as she laid back in her bed.

-There were a few minutes of silence between the girls, and a somewhat awkward silence at that; Rosita just stared at Gemini, her expression that of vague happiness. She didn't say anything, but it seemed like there was something she wanted to ask Gemini.

"Do you want to stay at my place for a while?" Gemini asked Rosita.

Rosita brightened up a bit.

"I was just thinking that maybe you would be safer if Shiny couldn't find you and do that again." Gemini suggested.

"Sure!" Rosita squealed, "We're gonna be best friends!"

"We can't tell anyone other than Suby about it, though," Gemini advised, "So ya think you can keep a secret?"

Rosita giggled as she nodded.

Gemini gave a sigh of relief; it seemed that at least Rosita would be safe from any further abuse in the near future, but at the same time, Gemini has never had to take care of a child in her life before.

_I wonder if Suby ever wanted children..._

-Gemini remembered a time when Subaru suggested that she wished she could have children; it was when she and Subaru were having sex. Gemini remembered that it was valentine's day, and she promised to have genital-on-genital cunningtus with Subaru in her estate. They both rubbed quickly, creating a large amount of friction, with an ecstasy-like feeling shocking through both of them. Gemini had, perhaps, started the thought about children.

"Suby," Gemini asked, minutes before attaining orgasm, "Did you ever want a daughter?"

"What an odd question to ask during sex!" Subaru pointed out, moaning with the sheer satisfaction of intimacy.

"Well, when a guy and a girl have sex, the girl gets pregnant and has a baby," Gemini explained, "So I figured that since you don't care about gender..."

"Gemini," Subaru explained, "There is a fine difference between gender and sex. Gender is a social construct of roles and expectations assigned to a person based on whether they have a penis or a birth canal, since most people can't understand sexes very well. Sex is the actual biological genitalia you have, and sadly, is more difficult to reject than gender roles. I can act like a dude all I want, but my body still contains ovaries."

Gemini frowned, "But I like you better this way, Suby! I can't even THINK about touching a penis!" Gemini scowled, and nearly got turned off at the thought of this.

"Neither do I" Subaru agreed.

"But hypothetically," Gemini suggested," would you have a daughter if you could?"

Subaru groaned a bit more, then came into Gemini with a grunt of sheer satisfaction. "Only if she was OUR daughter...if you get my drift..."

Gemini blushed; it is true, she was perfectly comfortable with being naked in front of Subaru, but this was the first time _anyone _admitted to wanting to have children with her.

...


	5. Chapter 5: Daycare

CHAPTER FIVE: DAYCARE

-Gemini decided that she should tell her friends, but not Shinjiro, about her plan to let Rosita stay in her house for a while. _I guess I should tell Suby and Ratchet first,_ Gemini decided, _Not sure if Chieron or Dianna would be able to keep this secret, though._

Gemini called Subaru, "Hello again."

"What is it, hon?" Subaru asked casually.

"Do you remember when I asked you about..." Gemini realized that now would not be a good time to mention children.

"Yeah?" Subaru asked in anticipation.

"I'm letting Rosita Aires stay at my place for a while," Gemini admitted, "I figured Shiny can't rape her if he can find her."

"That's a good idea," Subaru chuckled, "Besides, I think she should take a break from living in that shack she calls a home."

"Do you know what ferrets eat," Gemini asked concerned, "We need to house and feed Niccolo, too."

"I'm sure he'll eat almost anything," Subaru laughed, "Just like her loving owner."

-Gemini knew that this would be an excellent setup; as long as Shinjiro could not be alone with Rosita, everything would be fine. It is true that they worked in the same theatre, but if either she or Subaru could be nearby Rosita, he wouldn't dare even touch the child, or else he could go to jail, or worse! She would be safe with them.

-Rosita had moved in a few days later, after she recovered from the rape, and already she was enjoying herself. She really got close to Larry rather quickly; it seemed like Rosita had a natural knack for animals, even if she did threaten to eat Niccolo several times.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Rosita cheered, "I think Larry likes me a lot!'

-Gemini smiled; Rosita brought her a certain joy that she couldn't quite explain. She had Subaru in her life as her lover, and Cheiron and Dianna were her friends (and Shinjiro was actually a very good one before...well...he started acting the way he does.) However, Gemini always felt like she had some kind of...missing aspect of her life. She wasn't looking for a girl #2 in her life, but someone to look after, someone who would look up to her as a role model. Someone like a...

"Gemini," A third caller on the camera-phone answered, "Get the fucking hell over to the theatre right this goddamn instant you slutty hobo, and take Subadyke with you!"

Gemini sighed; it was that time again.

"Listen," Gemini advised Rosita, "You might want to ride with my friend Cheiron into work, since we don't want Shiny to find out where you're staying."

Gemini called Cheiron, and told her about the idea. She agreed, and picked Rosita up and drove her to the theatre while Gemini rode on Larry's back.

-At the theatre, Shinjiro was being his "usual" self; he yelled "fuck" and "shit" every few seconds, and overall acted nothing like his older, more inspiring self. Gemini knew he couldn't hurt Rosita, however; Shinjiro wasn't stupid enough to sexually assault an underage girl right in front of everyone else, but at the same time, he might actually do it in the theatre if he caught her in a place where she was alone, like the prop room or the basement. Gemini and Subaru had to keep an eye on Rosita at all times to make sure that such a thing did not happen. Since Subaru was working with Rosita onstage at the moment, Gemini could go tell Ratchet about the plan, and possibly how to get Shinjiro to abandon his flawed ways.

-Gemini went to the manager's office on the rooftop; perhaps the fanciest building in all of New York. It appeared as a dome-shaped structure, looking like a temple of some sort in the orient. The ornate structure was surrounded by a thicket of bamboo, and a small, bamboo bathhouse, decorated with the fauna and flora of the Chinese bamboo forests, almost as if it wasn't really in New York at all. Gemini sighed as she took in the sights and smells; it was not often that she was able to go up here.

Gemini opened the door leading to the manager's office just in time to catch Mr. Sunnyside, dressed in a leather harness and leather garderbelt, sucking on Ratchet's cock.

-Mr. Sunnyside looked as though he was having the time of his life, despite the whip that Ratchet was beating him with. Sunnyside continued to wrap his lips around the hermaphrodite's penis, moving back and forth to further stimulate her, yet she seemed somewhat disappointed.

"Shouldn't you finger my clit, too dumbass?" Ratchet grumbled impatiently.

"What?" Mr. Sunnyside called out in surprise, "You never asked me to pleasure THAT before!"

"Well Gemini did last night," Ratchet blurted out, "And it felt fucking great!"

"Enough," Gemini shouted, breaking in, "Mr. Sunnyside is gay, you shouldn't force him to touch your birth canal if he isn't turned on by it!"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow, "You're the bitch to talk! You sucked my cock like it was your last meal! Some 'dyke' you are!"

"I needed your help with Shinjiro," Gemini reminded her, "You gave me no other choice, you backstabbing ass!"

"Now hold on!" Mr. Sunnyside had stopped sucking off Ratchet long enough to cut in, "I like sucking on penises, and you like to eat out vaginas, right, Gem?"

Gemini slowly nodded.

"Then I can suck of Ratchet, and you can eat her out!" Mr. Sunnyside pointed out.

"No I can't!" Gemini suddenly yelled, "I...I love Subaru! I won't eat you out just because you want it!"

"So let me get this straight," Ratchet groaned agitatedly, "You were perfectly willing to orally pleasure me when you needed help with Shinjiro, but NOW you have moral qualms against adultery!"

"Well...yes." Gemini admitted, "You would understand if you would just listen!"

"Listen to what?" Ratchet asked furiously.

"Rosita is me and Subaru's baby!" Gemini blurted with rage, "I've always wanted a daughter, and now I have one!"

Both Ratchet and Mr. Sunnyside sat there, staring in disbelief, a slight "what...the...fuck?" coming from Ratchet's mouth; Gemini had said too much.

"I mean I'm letting her stay at my house so she won't get anally raped again." Gemini corrected herself.

Both Mr. Sunnyside and Ratchet burst out laughing. "Of course you did, dear!" Mr. Sunnyside chuckled.

"You are one sad, fucked up little bitch!" Ratchet mocked.

"I just want her to be safe," Gemini moaned with a tear in her eye, "Please understand!"

Both of the commanders just nodded, whistled, and went back to what they were doing.

"We still need to find out WHY Shiny would want to hurt Rosita, you know!" Gemini pointed out.

"I'll think of something already!" Ratchet groaned mid-orgasm.

Gemini sighed, and left. _I guess I ought to check up on Rosita and Suby ._Gemini thought as she rode the elevator to the ground floor.

After the day was over, Gemini knew that she lived close to Shinjiro, and therefore it might be a bad idea to let Rosita go home with her. Subaru, on the other hand, lived in a different neighborhood.

"Why don't we go over to your place for the evening, Suby?" Gemini suggested.

"I don't know," Subaru mumbled concerned, "Kids can get messy...and it is a nice place..."

"Please, Subaru!" Rosita begged, with giant, puppy-like eyes, "Can we PLEEEEEASE stay over?"

Even Subaru could not possibly resist the utterly adorable look on the small half-Hispanic girl's face as she began to shed a single tear from her eyes. "Okay...just for tonight, OK?" Subaru finally caved in.

Rosita immediately threw her arms around Subaru and kissed her on the cheek. "YAY! Thanks, Subaru! You're the best friend ever!"

Subaru blushed; she began to feel something strange. Good heavens, she felt nothing sexual for the child, but she definitely felt closer to Rosita, and even closer to Gemini. Subaru threw her arms around Gemini, and whispered "Thank you, my love!" Gemini noticed that tears of joy were going down Subaru's face.

"You're crying..." Gemini mumbled in a low voice.

"You've felt this, too," Subaru whispered again, "You will come to understand it in due time."

P.S: If it seems like this story is getting updated quickly, that's just because I worked on it throughout the past month or so, so there are a lot of chapters done at once.


	6. Chapter 6: Rosita's New Family

CHAPTER SIX: ROSITA'S NEW FAMILY

-Rosita immediately darted into the fancy apartment before Subaru and Gemini could even decide which one of them could go through the door first. The now happy child skipped and frolicked through the gold and ivory palace-like room, jumping and rolling over the crimson sofas and chairs, very, very excited about her new surroundings.

"I've never been in a place like this before," Rosita squealed, "is the food any good?"

"Ah! The most important question," Subaru giggled, "I think I still have something in the fridge."

Subaru opened the refrigerator, only to sadly discover that all she had was some uncooked ground beef, some carrots, and some broccoli. Subaru made a big sigh.

"Y'know...you can make meatloaf with that." Gemini whispered, sneaking up behind Subaru and putting her arm around Subaru.

"I...don't know how," Subaru admitted, "I only ever cook one dish; rice and miso soup for breakfast. Other than that, all of my meals are pre-made right here in the apartments."

"I can show you how!" Gemini cheered, getting ready to prepare the dish.

"Can I help, too?" Rosita asked excitedly, already salivating at the thought of tasting the final result.

"Of course you can, sweetie!" Gemini chuckled, patting Rosita gently on the head.

-The girls got to work getting the meatloaf prepared. Gemini began the process of creating the dish by grinding and smashing the ground beef into a sort of mush. Subaru pulled out a knife, and with surgeon-like precision, sliced and diced the broccoli and carrots to small pieces.

"Ewwwww," Rosita shuddered, "Do we have to have vegetables in it?"

"Don't worry, honey," Gemini assured the girl, "It's like osmosis in a way; the vegetables will absorb the flavour of the meat as they both cook."

"You mean like how a sponge absorbs water?" Rosita asked curiously.

"Pretty much!" Gemini responded.

Rosita began to ponder in deep thought; she seemed fascinated by the idea of vegetables sounding like meat.

Rosita picked up the mixture of flesh and fauna, and placed it in the oven. Now the girls would have to wait.

"I wanna eat it now!" Rosita pouted.

"It has to cook first," Subaru pointed out, "We can't just eat raw meat."

"I once ate a raw snake during my training!" Rosita boasted proudly, "Back during the days when I performed with Papa..."

Gemini put her hand on Rosita's shoulder, but Rosita pushed it off. "It's OK," she assured the two others, "I still have you!"

"Why thank you," Gemini blushed, "That really means a lot!"

Rosita grabbed Gemini and Subaru's arms, and dragged both of the girls closer to her, cuddling closer with both of them. She had tears in her eyes as she rubbed them both against herself.

"Thanks for being there for me," Rosita cried, "You don't know what it was like! I was so alone...so abandoned!"

Gemini slowly patted Rosita on the head, "That's what friends are for, honey..."

"Subaru will be here for you" Subaru added as she held hands with Rosita.

"Kyuube!" Niccolo chirped excitedly, brushing his soft fur against Rosita.

"Thank you all...mama..." Rosita whispered.

Then the meatloaf was done. The oven made a loud Beeping noise to alert the girls of this.

"Oh boy!' Rosita chirped with excitement, "I'm hungry!"

-The girls pulled the meatloaf out of the oven; it had turned a fine, well-cooked grey, with red catsup poured over the top in a zig-zag pattern. The meat was filled with a few chunks of Broccoli and carrots, dotting here and there, like that of a chocolate chip cookie. The girls wasted no time in getting their well-earned prize ready to be sliced and distributed.

"Meat Meat is so neat!" Rosita chirped as she began to stuff the fine mixture of meat and vegetables into her tiny face.

"This turned out very nice, Gem," Subaru complimented, "I really like how well the meat and vegetables were blended together."

"We all worked on this meal," Gemini pointed out, "It's because of our teamwork that it tastes so good."

Rosita looked amazed, "You mean that it tastes good because of how much we all love each other?"

"Of course," Subaru explained, "we all want to prove how much we mean to each other, so we put the maximum amount of effort into our roles. Combined, this results in an excellent meatloaf."

At the end of the dinner, the Meatloaf was completely eaten up, and the girls were ready for sleep.

After they brushed their teeth, Gemini noticed a problem; there was only one bed in Subaru's place...the one that she and Subaru often had sex on.

"It's OK," Rosita assured them, "I can take the sofa!"

Rosita brought out a pillow and a blanket that she found at the warehouse, "It's not really fancy, but it's good enough for me!"

Gemini smiled as she tucked the small girl into her makeshift bed. "It actually looks pretty comfy!"

"It's better than most of the stuff at the warehouse..." Rosita mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.

Gemini kissed Rosita on the cheek, and tucked her in. "Good night, sweetie!"

-Gemini went into Subaru's bedroom, ready to hit the sack herself. She didn't bring over any PJs, but she and Subaru slept naked, anyway. Gemini slipped out of her clothing, and gently placed herself on the queen-sized bed next to Subaru, who was already sound asleep. Gemini pecked Subaru on the cheek, threw her right arm around Subaru's smoothe body, and drifted to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Shinjiro's Intervention

CHAPTER SEVWEN: SHINJIRO'S INTERVENTION

-Gemini woke up after a pleasent sleep, and discovered that Subaru had already woken up and got into the shower. Gemini entered the bathroom, and saw Subaru was still washing herself inside of the ivory and gold box, allowing water to cascade down her shining, smoothe body like a trickle of water gliding over a round stone. Subaru smiled and nodded at Gemini, urging her to get in. Gemini stepped into the pristine shower, and began to run her fingers through Subaru's dark, stringy hair.

"You want me to wash your hair?" Subaru asked, a bright and cheerful look upon her face.

Gemini nodded, holding her hair and pushing it towards Subaru, urging her to stroke it.

-Subaru began to gently pet Gemini on the head, like how Gemini would often pet Larry. She could feel each stroke glide across her head slowly, like a manta-ray brushing across the seafloor. Gemini leaned against Subaru, moaning pleasuribly like a cat being babied, urging Subaru to continue her gentle waves. Gemini got lost in time enjoying her fun, until she felt something odd in her pelvis. She decided to ignore it and keep enjoying her company with Subaru. Gemini wrapped herself around Subaru, and began to rub her own nude body against Subaru's; slowly at first, feeling Subaru's slightly fuzzy, warm body rub against her own just the way Subaru was petting her not long ago. Gemini felt that strange feeling again after they rubbed against each other; she realized that she needed to pee.

"Suby," Gemini began to moan urgently, "I need to use the bathroom..."

"Then go ahead." Subaru calmly replied.

Gemini tried to step out of the shower, but Subaru stopped Gemini in her tracks, holding her in place with her arms, with a small, cheeky grin on her face.

"Go ahead." Subaru repeated.

Gemini then understood; Subaru wanted Gemini to pee on her.

Gemini hesitated for a moment as Subaru knelt down, spreading her arms out and giving Gemini a nod.

_Here goes nothing. _Gemini thought as she opened up her urethera and began to unleash her bladder's contents upon Subaru.

-It was very strange to Gemini; Rosita seemed to be horrified at the thought of touching her own excrements, but Subaru's face showed unparallelled bliss and tranquility. Subaru was even releasing tiny pleasurable moans as the stream of pee collided with her body and scattered all over the place like a fine summer rain hitting against a sidewalk. Subaru almost seemed to glow golden, like the late morning sun in Texas hovering in the sky, shedding light and warmth on all of the desert life below (thought that may have just been because of the yellow pee.) Gemini didn't know that any girl could be so happy to get peed on by another girl, but Subaru's moans, giggles, and smiles suggested just that. Soon enough, Gemini finished peeing on the small asian woman, and she stood up and kissed Gemini (after washing herself off a bit, of course.) Subaru pushed her tounge deeper into Gemini's mouth, wiggling it left and right to touch every corner as she groped Gemini's breasts the way a child thirsty for milk would. It was obvious to Gemini that Subaru was sexually stimulated by the idea of being peed on.

"Suby," Gemini began to ask, though she might already know the answer, "I don't get it...how could you LIKE to be peed on?"

Subaru smiled at Gemini, "It's called a 'fetish,' and I'm sure you have one of your own."

Gemini thought for a moment. "Well...I always DID like to fight with my sword."

"How so?" Subaru asked curiously.

"Well...master would sometimes do the things you would do to me..." Gemini quietly admitted, "and he would get rough and try to hurt me."

Subaru was silent.

"But he wasn't abusin' me or nothin," Gemini pointed out, "He was training me to endure physical pain, and it worked! I actually kinda like pain now!"

"Do you want to spar after work today?" Subaru challenged.

"You betcha!" Gemini cheerfully squealed.

The girls finished their shower, got dressed, and joined Rosita for breakfast.

"You two sillyheads are late for breakfast," Rosita ridiculed, "It's almost gone now!"

"Maybe you should save some for the rest of us." Subaru joked.

"Aww, give her a break," Gemini suggested, "she's a growing girl!"

"Horizontally, maybe!" Subaru laughed.

"HEY!" Rosita protested, "It wouldn't be such a problem if you weren't so lazy!"

"That's enough," Gemini settled, "let's just finish our breakfast and head off to work."

-The girls finished their breakfast, then proceeded to instantaneously teleport to the Theatre. Such is one of the many perks of being in the Star Division, and it cuts down carbon emissions from automobiles. At the theatre, Shinjiro was nowhere to be found, but Ratchet, Sunnyside, Cheiron, and Diana had all gathered in the meeting room, apparently waiting for the three of them.

"Welcome, ladies," Sunnyside chirped cheerfully, "we have much to discuss."

"We're trying to figure out why Shin is suck an asshole," Ratchet grumbled, "I suggest we rape him!"

"No!" Dianna shouted, "Violence will only make this worse!"

"Besides," Cheiron pointed out, "It's illegal, too. They could arrest us for doing that."

"And you're saying that what he is doing IS legal?" Ratchet asked impatiently.

"Now, now, ladies," Sunnyside calmly assured everyone, "I'm sure there's a non-violent solution to this problem...we just have to think!" Mr. Sunnyside then turned to Gemini, "Does Miss Sunrise have a plan?"

"Maybe we should find out WHY he's acting like this," Gemini suggested, "I'm sure he wouldn't just go around raping children unless...something is controlling him!"

Ratchet coughed, "That sounds dumb!"

"Actually," Cheiron began to explain, "I think that Gemini may have a good hunch. Shin's 'new' personality is much, much different from his old one, and the change was a bit too sudden for comfort."

"Come to think of it," Dianna pointed out, "I sensed some sort of dark pneuma inside of Shin AND Ratchet the other day."

"Are you sayin g that that fucking thing is controlling ME?" Rachet asked exaspirated.

"We're not jumping to any conclusions yet," Sunnyside pointed out, "We're just putting together a few bits of evidence."

"Cum to think of it," Subaru began to recall, "I don't remember Miss Rachet swearing or acting like such a dick before."

Ratchet was speechless.


	8. Chapter 8: The Excercism

CHATPER EIGHT: THE EXCERCISM

Ratchet immediately flipped the table up at Gemini, Subaru, and Rosita, a powerful dark force suddenly enveloping her.

"LOOK THE FUCK OUT!" Gemini screamed as she pushed both Subaru and Rosita to her sides, drawing out her famous dai-katana and swinging it at full strength in front of her. The blade sang as it whirred through the air, slicing the table to bits before it could fall on anyone.

The demon-Ratchet laughed, "You are stronger than anticipated, Sunrise! You will make a satisfying fuck slave!"

Ratchet flung herself with the speed of a hunting cheetah at Gemini, who unfortunately, was not prepared for such a vicious attack, and was sent flying into the wall. Demon Ratchet floated up to Gemini, tearing off her skirt and pantyhose.

"Now to break you!" The possessed hermaphrodite screeched with hate and lust.

Ratchet's claws cleaved away at Gemini's skirt, exposing her ovum entrance to the air. the Ratchetfiend violently shoved its cock straight inside, causing Gemini to experience a new kind of pain. This was the type of pain that nobody, not even a seasoned warrior and masochist, would find tolerable or enjoyable. It did indeed feel like a large, rusty knife was being thrust and stabbed into Gemini's most sensitive spot, but the pain was not just physical. Gemini could see the look of shock on the faces of her friends; they could see her pussy, perfectly exposed and non-hidden beneath her clothes. She saw Rosita; she looked as though she was about to pass out, in complete shell-shock from the memories of being analy raped flooding back into her mind. It was just too much; she not only lost her dignity in front of her friends, but she knew they knew how much pain she was in. Gemini couldn't help but scream.

Fortunately, this scream deafened the Ratchetfiend to the sound of Subaru sneaking up on her. Subaru immediately grabbed the demonically possessed dickgirl, and pulled her out of Gemini's canal like a hiker removing some disgusting parasite from an open wound. Subaru held Ratchet in a CQC deathgrip, one arm around her throat, and the other holding a razor-sharp steel fan to her esophagus.

Gemini began to cry; her pussy still hurt like hell, and she was still half naked, but she was happy; happy that Subaru had rescued her from whatever devil possessed her commander.

"Who the hell are you, you goddamn motherfucker?" Subaru shouted angrily, tightening her grip.

"I aint telling you! Now suck my cock!" The demon replied.

Rosita Aires upholstered a rusty Single Action Army (SAA) and pointed it at the Ratchetfiend. "Bastard," She screamed, "Stop raping my friends!"

"Rosita, don't yet," Cheiron tried to assure her, "Not only is Ratchet being possessed, but we need to know who is doing it?"

Rosita ignored the request and shot Ratchet's body in the right shin.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THE PAIN! THE MOTHERFUCKING PAIN! OW! OW! OW!" The demon began to screech with agony and horror.

"I'll shoot again if you don't say who you are!" Rosita growled hatefully.

"I'm Gilfred von Baggins," The demon confessed, "I possessed Shinjiro Taiga and Ratchet in hopes of making all of you my fucking sex slaves. I was going to rape all of you into crippling submission."

"What kind of a coward demonically possesses others to achieve this end?" Subaru shouted, pointing the knife-fan closer to the demon's throat.

"A smart one," Gilfred chuckled menically, "You can't kill me here! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Subaru CQC Choked Ratchet's body until she passed out. "We can render your puppet's useless, though." She mumbled. Subaru then turned to Dianna, "See if you can use your pneuma to exorcise Gilfred's control from Ratchet. I'll tend to Gemini!"

Subaru ran over to Gemini, and wrapped her arms around the girl. Gemini too, wrapped her arms around Subaru, and allowed Subaru to pull her to her feet. "Suby!" Gemini cried as she tightened her grip.

"Don't worry, mama," Rosita assured Gemini as she joined the group hug, "We're all here for you!"

"Thank you." Gemini managed to moan out.

"We should get you back home," Subaru suggested, "you've had enough stress and trauma for one day."

"Not yet," Gemini urged, "We've got a rapist whose ass we need to kick!"

"Maybe you should at least get some clothes to replace your torn ones," Subaru whispered, "exposed genitalia, and all that stuff."

"You're right," Gemini admitted, "anyone have any spare clothes or anything?"

Subaru reached underneath her own skirt, and slowly pulled her own panties down to her ankles. "You can have these," Subaru quietly urged, handing them to Gemini.

"Thanks," Gemini moaned painfully as she put them on, "I really want to help take him down!"

"If you ask me, you should take a break," Cheiron advised, "You're probably not in a very good condition to be demon hunting."

Suddenly, Gemini collapsed to the floor, her hands over her vagina, blood leaking out.

"M...my p-p-period...?" Gemini whimpered out, her agony recognizable by all.

It was quickly obvious, however, that this was not just menstruation; the rape had torn a nasty wound inside of Gemini's birth canal, and she was bleeding to death.

"MAMA!" Rosita screamed as she rushed to help Gemini; everyone else in the room rushed over to help her, too.

"We need to get an ambulance," Subaru shouted urgently, "I'll call 911!"

Gemini cried; not only was she raped right in front of her friends, but now she couldn't even redeem herself.


	9. Chapter 9: The Reckoning

CHAPTER NINE: RECKONING!

-Gemini was lying in the ER of the local hospital; Paramedic had patched up the demon penis-induced wound with some adhesive bandage; it wasn't much, but it was the best that could be done. Subaru was standing behind the curtain with Gemini, as she vowed to stay with Gemini while the others try to figure out how to find and kill Gilfred. The area was noisy and smelly from all of the other patients in the ER, and the lighting was very dim, but Gemini didn't mind, as long as Subaru and Rosita were visiting her.

Suddenly, Dianna came into the room.

"We need Gemini." Dianna stated bluntly.

"But her condition!" Subaru protested, "With her genitals injured the way they are, she might not make it..."

"I don't want mama to die!" Rosita cried as she hugged Gemini tighter.

"I know," Dianna sighed, "But new information has turned up..."

-Dianna began to explain the situation to Gemini, Subaru, and Rosita. "I'm sorry...I couldn't exorcise Ratchet...she's still under that monster's control. Thankfully, though, we have her restrained, so Gilfred won't be able to harm anyone with her. Shinjiro is a different story; we've lost all contact with him after the Ratchet incident. The dark pneuma signature that he had seems to have moved to a much stronger source of dark pneuma..."

"There are more, aren't there?" Gemini groaned.

"Yes..." Dianna replied sadly, "we've seen more dark pneuma signatures moving from all over New York moving closer to the large dark pneuma signature. We've estimated that Gilfred has demonically possessed at least one million people. The only way to save them, including Ratchet and Shin...is to go directly into the dark pneuma signature and kill Gilfred Von Baggins."

"But there's a catch..." Subaru mumbled, knowing where this was going.

"The dark pneuma signature is nearly impregnable," Dianna explained, a tear rolling down her eye, "Only someone with a strong dark pneuma signature themselves could get through okay. Most of the Star Division have no such signature...except..."

_Geminine!_

"Correct," Dianna replied, "Your twin sister still harbors feelings of rage and vengeance for her dead master...and she is inside of you. Your body and your sister are both needed to complete the mission."

"Mama still needs to recover..." Rosita sadly pointed out, "She could die if she doesn't!"

"We all know that!" Dianna shouted, her frustration and sorrow coming out all at once, "But if we don't, then the whole universe is going to die!"

"I'll do it." Gemini strongly replied.

"Gem!" Subaru shouted, clinging to the redhead, "I don't want to lose you!"

Gemini hugged Subaru and Rosita back. "Don't worry," She smiled a weak smile, "I'll come back alive. I swear."

Subaru and Rosita smiled, despite the tears that barreled down their faces. "If you don't, then I'll fucking kill you!" Subaru whispered. "Don't break your promises, mama!" Rosita chirped.

Gemini closed her eyes, ready to contact Geminine about the situation.

"Why did you wake me from my 'retirement nap?'" Geminine moaned, the years of fatigue clearly expressed in her low voice.

"Sis! New York needs you!" Gemini desperately explained, "I need you now more than ever before!"

"Sis..." Geminine began to tiredly explain, "I gave up all that pointless fightin' YEARS ago! Nothing ever comes from mindless hate and reve-"

Geminine grabbed her groin. "SONUVA BITCH! THE PAIN!" She huffed and moaned. "Why the hell does it hurt so fucking bad?"

"Gilfred Von Baggins raped me..." Gemini slowly began to admit, "I tried to protect my friends from him...and he used my commander's penis to inflict a very painful and life-threatening wound in my birth canal..."

Geminine's eyes once again burned with the flames of rage. "THAT MOTHERFUCKER DID WHAAAAAAT? I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Immediately, Geminine seized control of Gemini's body. "Show me the way to my S.T.A.R!" She demanded. Subaru and Rosita both looked conflicted; they knew that Geminine was a reckless fighter, and that would make this mission extra dangerous.

"Right this way...Miss Sunrise." Dianna took Geminine back to the hangar.

At last...it was time to put a stop to Gilfred's evil scheme!

-Geminine got into her S.T.A.R, and flew it into the dark pneuma signature; a gigantic tornado swirling off the shore of Manhattan. The thing was unlike any tornado that either of the Sunrise twins have ever had to deal with; this one had the diameter of Delaware; a gray, hulking behemoth that blocked out the sun and blackened the heavens into an eerie, lifeless plane of cloud. below, several dark-purple dots were floating into the tornado...obviously Gilfred's victims being dragged into his final attack. Geminine had no choice; she closed her eyes, threw the switch into full throttle, and rocketed straight into the jaws of this overwhelming shagohod.

-It was even more of a hell inside of the tornado, however; Geminine could no longer see the city or the sea, as everything was enveloped in a massive, swirling gray abyss. The purple dots were all converging in one area; what appeared to be some kind of alien temple. All around the outside of the temple lay the dead, mangled, maggot-infested carcasses of countless unknown, unidentifiable victims of the demonic creep, strewn out and hung up like some kind of sick, sadistic joke.

Geminine, once again, squared her shoulders and flew into the temple, anticipating the battle with the most sadistic evil to plague the planet.

Inside the temple, Geminine saw the most hideous thing she had ever seen in her life; Gilfred Von Baggins. The freak was horribly bloated; his lard folds stacking on top of one another to make him more than eight stories tall in fat alone, and every last squared centimeter of it was covered in large bacterial warts that looked like they would burst and spray puss at even the slightest touch (some of them were already bursting and reforming every few seconds; a putrid dark-green sludge pouring in every direction when they popped.) Oddly enough, for being such a large creature, Gilfred had such a tiny penis; Geminine had to use the zoom-in on her screen to see it. Gilfred Von Baggins' penis was about 2.17 centimeters long...while erect, anyway. The member itself looked like some sort of swamp mushroom; the cap was covered in warts similar to his flesh warts, giving it the appearance of Fly Amanita, fitting since the shaft seemed to be coated in a flesh-eating brown fungal mold. Gilfred's face did absolutely nothing to help his appearance; He no longer had a neck, thanks to his high fat concentration, giving his head a distorted cone-shaped look. His lips were bloated and wart-covered; perfectly fitting to the rest of his body. His nose was nonexistent, His eyes constantly bulging out of their sockets, his hair was but a few clumps of stringy material on his bumpy, blubbery scalp.

"I've been expecting you, fucking bitch fucker!" The hideous, inhuman behemoth rudely gurgled out, "Now I can finish what I forced that Hermaphrobitch to start!"

"I'm just curious," Geminine began to inquire, "If you can control the minds of people...then why didn't you just mind control the Star Division?"

"Because I can only control things that have penises!" Gilfred gloated angrily, "And Sunnyside is a faggot! I fucking hate faggots; especially the girl faggots because that means less sex for me!"

"First of all," Geminine began to point out, "We're called LESBIANS! not '_faggots!' _Second of all, the entire world does not exist to service your sexual wants; it's older than you...it owes you nothing!"

"SHUT UP YES IT DOES!" Gilfred whined like an unemployed man-child, "IT DOES BECAUSE I AM SO HOT AND I HAVE A LOT OF MONEY THAT I STOLE FROM ORPHANAGES AND HOSPITALS!"

"Shut the fuck up, please," Geminine calmly suggested, "no one would ever fuck anything as hideous and black hearted as you, anyway."

Gilfred Von Baggins took a giant, nasty shit on the ground behind him, leaving an oversized pile of glowing feces with human skeletons poking out of them. "YOU MOTHERFAGGOT I WILL KILL YOU!"

Gilfred Von Baggins' eyes began to glow purple as he used his telekinesis to construct a large robot-like figure made from the stone pillars. There was no turning back now.

Geminine charged forward, slashing her rifleblade wildly in every direction, slicing both of the stonebot's arms of. Gilfred smirked, knowing that Geminine fell for his trap. Gilfred had his stonebot kick Geminine's S.T.A.R. with a mighty stone-kick, causing it to fly across the room and go crashing into the wall. This, of course, jostled Geminine around, opening up her wound once again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Geminine yelled, clenching her crotch as the knife-like pain began to re-surge into her.

"Guess you should've listened to your friends!" Gilfred laughed smugly.

Geminine got back up. "It'll take a lot more than a pussy wound to stop THIS rolling thunder!"

Geminine charged forward, this time spinning her sword like a drill, grinding what was left of the stonebot to a pile of pebbles right before Gilfred's eyes. Geminine pointed the sword straight at Gilfred Von Baggins. "Just give it up; there's no way a bloated freak like you could ever compare to a S.T.A.R!"

Gilfred Von Baggins used his telekinesis to amass a cyclone of rocks around himself, then proceeded to fling one rock after another at Geminine. She tried to dodge, but her wound was still very painful and bled quite a bit; her movement has been greatly restrained as a result, so she had no choice but to endure each and every attack. Geminine's control slowly began to fade.

"Sis!" Gemini urged desperately, "We can't give up now!"

"Sorry..." Geminine sighed, "Looks like I fucked this one up."

Just as it seemed as though the last rock was about to strike, a giant SAA bullet flew into it and blew it up. "Mama! We came!" It was Rosita Aires!

"I promised I wouldn't lose you no matter what!" Subaru was there, too!

"This is the least I could do for sending you on such a dangerous mission alone!" Even Dianna showed up.

"I knew someone with a nasty wound like that would need my help!" Cheiron came to help fight as well.

Gemini/Geminine smiled, but were confused. "How did y'all get in here?"

"When you fought Gilfred," Cheiron began to explain, "he focused all of his hate into trying to kill you, and not enough into his dark pneuma barrier, so we could slip through."

"I'LL STILL KILL YOU ALL!" Gilfred Von Baggins screamed ferociously as he hurled more rocks at the Star Division. One after another, each attack failed; Rosita shot some rocks, Subaru sliced more to bits, Cheiron ripped them away with her chains, and Dianna used laser beams to reduce them to dust. It was time for Gilfred to try a new tactic.

"RUN THE FUCK AWAY!" He screamed as he turned his hideous ass away ant tried to make a run for it. It didn't work because he was so bloated that he moved slow.

"Let's finish this!" Gemini/Geminine shouted triumphantly. Ignoring the pain, they both thrust full speed at Gilfred, along with the rest of the Star Division, until they were all one giant flying meteor of holy judgment.

"OOOOOOOOOOH !" Gilfred screamed as the Star Division collided with him, causing him to explode into a giant burst of bacterial pus, almost certainly killing the sick bastard.

After Gilfred died, the purple auras, the tornado, and the dark pneuma signatures all vanished without a trace. Gemini smiled as she witnessed the ex-possessed people rush out of the temple back to their family and friends in the city; the day was saved once again.

However, Gemini suddenly felt the resurgence of pain as she collapsed to the ground, gripping her crotch harder than ever before.

Everyone immediately rushed over to the redheaded cowgirl in distress. "Sorry, everyone," Geminine sobbed, "I over-exerted this body...Gemini will die because of me!"

Subaru began to slowly lift Gemini/Geminine up off the ground, and carry her in her arms. "Don't be stupid, Gem! You saved the whole damn city, and by God, we'll save you right back!"

The girls wasted no time in rushing back to the ER, but the doctor wasn't sure if he could fix it this time. "It looks as though it has gotten worse this time," The doctor observed, "I'm not sure if a bandage or anything will work anymore.

Gemini sighed as she hugged a teary-eyed Subaru and Rosita. "At least I can die knowing that I saved the ones I love the most."

"Noone will die this day!" Ratchet had suddenly burst into the room!

"Ratchet?" Everyone asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ratchet had a small suture kit with her, as well as some disinfectant, and styptic. "Maybe these will help, doc!"

Ratchet and the doctor disinfected the wound, sewed it up, and placed a new bandage on it; Gemini would live!

"Where did you get this stuff, anyway?" The doctor asked surprised.

"Sometimes when me and Sunnyside have anal sex...I get too rough, so I use that stuff to fix it right up!"

That was weird, but everyone was just glad it was all finally over.

VICTORY POSE!

*click*


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

CHAPTER TEN: EPILOGUE!

-After the Gilfred Von Baggins-induced crisis, Gemini Sunrise and Subaru Kujo decided to get married to one another, though the trauma of Gemini's rape, as well as her rape wound would ensure that their sexual shenanigans would be slowed down significantly. By Gemini's advice, the couple adopted Rosita Aires as their daughter, and they all moved into their own new house in the bay area. I could bore you with all of the details of their perfect little home, but I have many other loose ends that need to be tied up.

-Ratchet returned to her old, kind self, and continued her relationship with Mr. Sunnyside. She decided to join the U.S. Navy, and was well known as the first hermaphrodite to become a high-ranking officer in the United States Military. Sunnyside supported her the entire time, and followed her wherever her duties took her since he was Ratchet's manbitch, and willingly so.

-Sadly, Shinjiro Taiga wasn't seen or heard from ever since. he was listed as M.I.A. in the Star Division records. Some people say that the Star Division members all still search every corner, alleyway, and building for clues to his whereabouts and condition. Noone may ever know the truth about what happened to him...

-What about Dianna and Cheiron? That'll be in my next Sakura Wars Fanfic.

THE END!

P.S: HAHAHA! Take that you piece of shit Gilfred Von Baggins! :D

P.S.S: Thank you all for being so patient and waiting for my next story! It certainly took a while, I know.

P.S.S.S: What do you think about this new style I'm using? Is it better than my old style? Please tell me!


End file.
